LA TRAICIÓN DEL ESCORPIÓN
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Fic regalo del amigo invisible veraniego 2013 para FUCKYEAHLILYPOTTER, respondiendo a su primera petición: Scorpius y Lily, prometidos. Un nuevo Lord Oscuro. ...


_** Este fic participa en el "AMIGO INVISIBLE VERANIEGO 2013" del forum la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

_** DISCLAIMER: todo lo perteneciente al harryverso pertenece a J.K.R.**_

_**Este fic es un regalo para FuckyeahLilyPotter. Espero que te guste.**_

_**1.**_

__Siempre había sabido que algo no estaba bien en la familia Malfoy. Una especie de maldición ancestral que convertía a tres de cada cinco varones Malfoy en capullos sin corazón con el único objetivo de hacer la vida imposible a esos dos restantes que poseían un minimo de decencia humana.

Él, Scorpius, junto a su padre Draco Malfoy, eran los dos que tocaban. Su padre había cometido muchos errores en su juventud (culpa de su "adorado" abuelo) pero había logrado levantarse del fango y limpiar el apellido Malfoy. Con él había sido un padre ejemplar, severo cuando lo necesitaba, el mejor amigo el resto del tiempo.

Y gracias a eso, él había conocido al amor de su vida, hija del "Enemigo", como tanto regruñía Lucius. Y ahora estaba a dos semanas de casarse con ella, su pequeña fiera pelirroja, Lily Potter.

-¿Pensando en mi adorada hermanita?

Allí estaba su mejor amigo y futuro cuñado, Albus Potter, sonriéndole con sorna. Scorpius le soltó un puñetazo amistoso.

-Casi aciertas. Hacìa balance de mi vida.

-Suenas como mi padre cuando se deprime.

-Y tú cada vez te pareces más al idiota de tu hermano James.

- No todo puede ser perfecto en esta vida -Albus sonrió aun más ampliamente. Su hermano James, junto al ochenta porciento de la familia, detestaba a Scorpius y a su padre. Sólo Rose, su tía Hermione, los abuelos Weasley y sus propios padres, respetaban y sentían simpatía por los dos Malfoy más jóvenes.

Scorpius iba a soltar una de sus famosas pullas cuando el elfo personal de su abuelo les interrumpió.

-Joven amo, el amo Malfoy requiere su presencia en la biblioteca de manera inmediata.

-Yo vuelvo a la Madriguera. Mi hermana estará a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a alguno de los desaprensivos que tenemos por familia.

-Bien. Ya hablaremos.

Albus se metió en la chimenea y desapareció tras las llamas verdes. Scorpius se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. El panorama que se encontró sólo podría describirse con una palabra: dantesco.

El resplandor verde de un Avada iluminó la estancia. Scorpius vio, cai acámara lenta, cómo su madre se interponía entre la maldición y su padre, muriendo antes de llegar a sus brazos. El grito de dolor de Draco se amplificó al recibir de lleno un crucio tras otro. Y Scorpius reaccionó. Conjuró un ptente protego y llamó a Toffy, su elfo personal.

-Llévate a mis padres a un lugar seguro. Te dejo elegir. No vuelvas aquí jamás y no te separes de mi padre bajo ningún concepto. Ahora vete. Y cuídate, pequeño.

-Si, joven amo.

Cuando Toffy desapareció con sus padres, deshizo el protego y encaró a su abuelo, que parecía alborde del aneurisma.

-¿Por qué?

-Se ha alzao un nuevo Lord Oscuro y la famila Malfoy está a su servicio. El cobarde de tu padre y esa inútil que tenías por madre se negaron, diciendo no se qué sandeces de vivir lejos del mal. Pero no importa. Aún me quedas tú.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte?

Lucius señaló la pared del tapiz familiar. Scorpis echó un vistazo rápido y sintió cómo s derrumbaba su mundo. Con la mirada fija en aquella pared, pronunció su sentencia de muerte.

-Bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

**2.**

Lily casi voló escaleras abajo cuando un malhumorado James le gritó desde abajo que su prometido la esperaba en el huerto. Apena estuvo fuera, buscó la alta figura de su prometido, encontrándolo junto al peral.

-Scorp.

El muchacho no respondió a su entusiasta saludo. Lily frenó su carrera y terminó de acercarse andando muy despacio. Cuando pudo ver el rostro de Scorpius, sintió miedo.

-¿Qué ha pasao?

-Ya no voy a casarme contigo. El compromiso queda anulado. No me busques, no intentes comunicarte conmigo o con mi familia. -Su voz estaba totalmente falta de emoción. Sonaba muerta.- Mi abuelo siempre tuvo razón. La sangre Malfoy jamás se mezclará con la escoria mestiza como tú o tu familia.

Lily tardó unos segundos en procesar sus palabras. Y cuando lo hizo, le soltó un bofetón con todas sus fuerzas.

-Llegas demasiado tarde. Tu preciada sangre ya se ha estropeado. ¡Felicidades, Scorpius! Vas a ser padre.

Scorpius la miró todo lo despectivamente que pudo y, mientras se alejaba, dijo:

-No intentes endosame el bastardo de otro, Potter. Lo dicho, no te acerques a mi o mi familia.

Y allí se quedó Lily, llorando de manera desconsolada, mientras veía alejarse al que hasta hacía unos segundos, había sido el amor de su vida.

**3.**

Harry Potter estaba disfrutando tranquilamente de su té cuando, con un sonoro CRACK, un elfo se apareció en medio de su salón. La aparición del elfo no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Lo que le asustó fue ver los dos cuerpos que le acompañaban. Tiró la taza al suelo y, mientras llamaba a gritos a Ginny, se arrodilló junto a la criatura.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -el elfo no contestó. Gruesas lágrimas escurrían por el arrugado rostro. Harry decidió darle su tiempo. Centró toda su atención en los cuerpos a la vez que Ginny entraba en el salón.

-Harry...

-Ginny, son Draco y Astoria -Harry verificó el pulso de ambos- Ella está muerta. Draco tiene el pulso a cien. Parece que lo han frito a Crucios.

-¿Cómo han llegado aquí?

-Ese pequeñin los trajo. No me ha dicho ni una palabra. -Harry conjuró una sábana y cubrió el cadave de Astoria. Llamó a Kreancher- Kreancher, lleva a la señora Malfoy a la habitación de invitados y luego prepara todo para su fueral. Tú, elfo -Toffy le miró mientras inclinaba la cabeza- Lleva a Malfoy a la segunda habitación de la tercera pkanta. Mi esposa te ayudará a acomodarlo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Hermione. La avisaré via patronus.

Ginny le dio un fugaz beso y salio corriendo. Harry invocó su ciervo y dictó el escueto mensaje. Iba a subir a ayudar cuando una llorosa Lily hizo su aparición via flu.

-Papi, Scorpius me ha dejado, ha roto el compromiso. Esa rata, ese embustero...

Harry, intuyendo que iba para largo, entró directamente en la mente de su hija y vio lo que había pasado. Sintió cómo le hervía la sangre. Se había burlado de su hija, de su familia, de todos. No le dió tiempo de abrir la boca. En su chimenea apareció Teddy vestido con el uniforme de auror.

-Harry, tenemos un problemón. Se ha alzado un nuevo Señor Tenebroso.


End file.
